


The Midnight Premier

by Mya_Stone



Series: Stardew Valley: Slice of Life [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Food, Gen, Movie Night, Slice of Life, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: Four friends prepare to see a midnight release of the Alpha-Heroes.
Series: Stardew Valley: Slice of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Midnight Premier

“All right, here’s our tickets.” Sebastian said, handing the stubs out to each person. “Does everyone have the snacks they wanted?”

“All set.” Sam replied, his faded Alpha-Heroes shirt barely visible behind the jumbo popcorn in his arms. “Here’s your soda, man. Are the four of us sitting together?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian responded, taking the soda from him. “We’re a little higher up than I wanted, but we’re in the middle of the row. Let’s get there before we have to climb over a bunch of people. Theater seven is this way.”

“I remember watching the cartoons every Saturday morning, with a big bowl of cereal and my Sally Knight action figure.” Abigail said, a skip in her step as she walked backwards to face the group. “That show was the highlight of my week! So glad she’s finally got her own movie.”

“Oh, same!” Sam said. “I think I watched every episode at least 3 times one summer. Did you ever see it, Seb?”

“Not really. I could only watch cartoons at my dad’s house, so I missed a lot of episodes. What about you, Penny? Did you watch the cartoon show?”

Penny followed behind Sam, holding the small, free poster she picked up in the lobby. “Oh, no, I couldn’t watch TV as a kid. It was always in mom’s room. But I bought Vincent a few of the comics for his last birthday, so I wanted to see the movie.”

“Oh, don’t play like you didn’t read the comics first!” Sam laughed, giving her a light nudge and scattering a few pieces of popcorn in the process. “You’re a closet comic fan. Probably know more about the characters than the rest of us!”

“I wanted to be sure they were appropriate!” A small blush crept into her cheeks. “And the stories were... oddly compelling. Different than what I usually read, but still thrilling.”

Sebastian led the way into the darkened theater, climbing the sticky steps to their seats. Sam followed, expertly juggling his popcorn, candy boxes and large soda. “Don’t strip over your shoelaces, or your big feet.” Abigail called from behind.

“Dude, these snacks cost as much as I make in a day. I’ll suck the cola out of the carpet if I have to.” He laughed.

“Ew.” The other three replied in unison.


End file.
